borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler
The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler is a Thanksgiving-themed DLC from Headhunter Packs for Borderlands 2. The content includes a small story and a boss fight with one set of unique head and skin to unlock. The DLC released on November 26th 2013 for a price of $2.99/£2.39/2,99 €. It was the second "Headhunter" pack. The DLC can be accessed by Fast Traveling to Gluttony Gulch where the first mission will automatically start. The level of area is set when it is first visited, but in Normal Mode is at least 15 and at most 35. Story The Vault Hunters travel to Mr. Torgue's "Hunger for Violence Extravaganza" in Gluttony Gulch after receiving a ticket from Mr. Torgue. They then witness Torgue "interviewing" the only person to have survived an encounter with the Wattle Gobbler. The unfortunate captive, who is tied up and gagged, is misheard by Torgue to have insulted Ellie's weight and is destroyed. Torgue then "whispers" that the Wattle Gobbler is invulnerable, but Torgue likes the Vault Hunters and wants to eat the Gobbler, so Torgue hatches a plan to poison the Gobbler. The hunters fight through kitchens and fall-inspired areas in an effort to prepare, poison, and cook a skag-gravy meal for the Gobbler. Hampered by "tributes" instructed by Torgue's board of executives to kill the Vault Hunters, the Vault Hunters fight and slay the weakened Wattle Gobbler after it exits a giant Horn of Plenty. After the main mission is turned in, Torgue asks the Vault Hunters to speak to his grandma, who is a huge fan. Grandma Flexington tells stories in exchange for a single dollar and, if the second story is endured, offers a Torgue rocket launcher. Missions *The Hunger Pangs *Grandma Flexington's Story *Grandma Flexington's Story: Raid Difficulty Enemies and Krieg.]] Common *TorgueVision cameras (Harmless, but good for Fight For Your Life) *Fry Cook *Slaughterhouse Psycho *Butcher *Stabber Jabber *Little Baker Unique: *Chef Gouda Remsay (Badass nomad, has a large pot lid as a shield) *The Rat in the Hat *Glasspool, Tribute of Wurmwater (Pirate) *William, Tribute of Wurmwater (Pirate) *Axel, Tribute of Opportunity (flies around with jetpack) *Rose, Tribute of Opportunity *Chef Brulee *Chef Bork Bork *Cynder, Tribute of Frostburn *Fuse, Tribute of Frostburn *Annie, Tribute of Lynchwood *Garret, Tribute of Lynchwood *Fiona, Tribute of Sanctuary *Max, Tribute of Sanctuary *Bailly, Tribute of Sawtooth Cauldron *Moretus, Tribute of Sawtooth Cauldron *Flay, Tribute of Southern Shelf *Strip, Tribute of Southern Shelf *Wattle Gobbler * Wattle Gobblet (smaller versions of The Wattle Gobbler that hatch from eggs when fighting it) Notes *First playthrough, the enemies and gear are level 14-16. True Vault Hunter Mode, everything up to the first boss (Chef Gouda Remsay) is 49-50; the chef is 51. Media Horrible_Hunger_key2.jpg|Horrible Hunger Key Art Borderlands 2 - Wattle Gobbler + Grandma Flexington (Headhunter 2 DLC) Borderlands 2 The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler Commentary|The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler Commentary Borderlands 2 The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler Walkthrough|The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler Walkthrough Borderlands 2 The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler Heads and Skins|Heads and Skins Borderlands 2 Ravenous Wattle Gobbler Boss Fight Commentary|Boss Fight Commentary Trivia *The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler heavily references ''The Hunger Games'' series, such as a giant horn of plenty, and several pairs of "tributes" from various areas of the game. Sources uk:The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler ru:Чудовищный голод Хищного Усатого Пожирателя Category:Add-on Content Category:Borderlands 2